Aldosterone is the principal mineralcorticosteroid which controls electrolyte balance, influences blood circulation, and blood pressure, and exerts an antitoxic effect on certain venoms. The relative scarcity of aldosterone has prompted a search for an efficient partial synthesis starting with inexpensive commercially-available steroids. We intend to apply a new photochemical reaction involving alpha-peracetoxynitriles to achieve the migration of a cyano group from C-20 to C-18 and finally to C-11 in order to achieve a partial synthesis of aldosterone.